


Live For Me

by Anonymous



Category: Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: This is just a few lines of dialogue between Benji and Ethan. There's no larger narrative, just a brief exchange, and it's not the sort of thing especially suited to this platform. But I like it and didn't have anywhere else to put it, so I hope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Benji Dunn/Ethan Hunt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Live For Me

"I would die for you, Benji."

"Well that's not particularly flattering, seeing as you'd die for anyone who talked to you for five minutes without trying to murder you."

"No I would n-no I wouldn-"

"See, you can't even say it!"

"Okay then, I would die ... harder? for you?"

"Eh, personally I prefer the soft deaths. Like the time you drowned then came alive again; that was a good one!"

"Then what do you want of me?"

"I want you to live, darling."

"Ah. That's more difficult, you know."

"I know."

"But for you? Anything."

"Even life?"

"Life in abundance."


End file.
